Oczami Jedi: Wielka Wojna
Oczami Jedi: Wielka Wojna - to krótki fanon-opowiadanie ukazujący jedną z bitew w trakcie drugiej wojny międzygalaktycznej. Zapowiedź W trakcie gdy we wszechświecie panuje wielka wojna, pozostałości floty pod dowództwem generała Datesa wracają na do bazy wojskowej na Denon po wygranej bitwie na Aleen. Żołnierze zostają jednak zaskoczeni przez Dartha Ehrena i jego armię... Treść Prolog – Pchnięcie Mocą jest dość często praktykowaną techniką, nie oznacza to jednak, że jej używanie jest wyjątkowo łatwe – w holokronie widać było dorosłego mężczyznę średniego wzrostu z niewielkim zarostem. Miał najwyżej trzydzieści lat, ale dokładnego wieku Kas tego nie znał. Nagranie w holokronie zostało bowiem stworzone niecałe sto pięćdziesiąt lat temu i dokładna data się nie zachowała. Mimo to, wiadomo było, kim jest ten człowiek. Bonum Vicks, mój przodek - przeszło przez głowę Kasimirowi. Holokron znalazł wczoraj wieczorem jego mistrz i dał mu go, aby przećwiczył jeszcze technikę pchnięcia Mocą. Nie sprawiała ona zbyt wiele problemu Kasowi, jednak w związku z obecną sytuacją chłopak rozumiał swojego mistrza. Sytuacja była napięta, Sojusz poparł Imperium i teraz nic nie było pewne. To może doprowadzić do rozłamu zakonu. Tego się bał, choć Jedi mieli pozostać neutralni w tym konflikcie. – Ćwiczysz? – spytał Aaron, który właśnie wszedł do pokoju. Ubrany był w czarny strój, który bardziej przypominał zbroję niż szatę Jedi. Włosy miał lekko przycięte, a jego broda była bardzo dobrze zadbana. Jeszcze wczoraj, kiedy dawał Kasowi holokron wyglądał inaczej. Prezentował się nieco bardziej przyjaźnie. – Właściwie dopiero zacząłem. – To dobrze, chciałbym z tobą pomówić. Właśnie wróciłem z posiedzenia Rady. Przyszedłem tam, żeby porozmawiać o Imperium, Republice, Sojuszu, sam wiesz co mam na myśli. – Zakon nie będzie neutralny? – spytał lekko zdenerwowany padawan. – Co? Nie, zakon pozostaje neutralny, choć dobrze wiesz, jakie mam o tym zdanie. – Aaron miał rację. Kas wiedział o rodzicach swojego mistrza i o ich zabójcy. Darth Ehren – Wiesz jak to jest. Każde państwo może w jakimś stopniu fałszować informacje dotyczące konfliktu, nawet najuczciwsze, a Rada chce mieć stuprocentowo pewne dane. Udało mi się, znaczy nam, żeby pozwolili kilkunastu Jedi na walkę po jednej ze stron. Dla zakonu mamy zdawać raporty z każdej bitwy, no i oczywiście nie wolno nam mordować cywilów i tym podobne. Rozumiesz? – Rozumiem, ale czemu mi to mówisz? – spytał ironicznie Kas. – Bo lecę do Republiki i będę walczył po tamtej stronie. – mogłem się tego spodziewać - pomyślał padawan. – A co ze mną? – Właśnie dlatego tu przychodzę. Rada zezwoli, abyś poleciał ze mną i kontynuował szkolenie, ale zrozumiem, jeśli nie tego nie chcesz. – na jego twarzy pojawił się smutek – Mistrz Tho ma już ucznia, ale uważa, że da radę trenować was obydwu. Wiem, że zawsze miałeś z nim dobry kontakt. Kas zastanowił się. Prawie całe życie spędził na Peralii, która była stolicą Sojuszu Międzygalaktycznego, ale nic nierobienie, gdy Sithowie mogli ruinować kolejne planety byłoby po prostu niewłaściwe. Nie potrafiłby oglądać wiadomości o zabitych cywilach czy dzieciach pozbawionych rodziców, ale już wyobrażał sobie spojrzenie ojca, gdy po wojnie wróci na Peralię. Zawsze mnie uczono, żeby postępować słusznie. – Kiedy jest lot na Chandrilę? Rozdział I Było ciemno. Kasa otaczało kilka postaci. Nie umiał ich rozpoznać. Kiedy jednak wyjęły one swoje miecze świetlne, zrozumiał, kim są. Sithowie. Pierwszy z nich się odezwał: – Zawiodłeś. Z jakiegoś powodu od tych słów przez moment bolała go głowa. Po chwili kolejny Sith rzekł: – Zawiodłeś. Teraz cierpienie było większe, lecz znośne. Już chciał wydobyć broń, gdy wszyscy zaczęli mówić: – Zawiodłeś, zawiodłeś, zawiodłeś... Ból był nieznośny. Nie potrafił go znieść. Złapał się za głowę i zamknął oczy. Krzyczał, ale nikt go nie słyszał. Zaczął się szamotać, aż w pewnym momencie poczuł, że nie ma gruntu pod nogami. Wtedy też głosy ucichły. Otworzył oczy. Był na klifie, a może raczej z niego spadł, ale za nadgarstek trzymał go mężczyzna ubrany w biały strój z przeciętą na pół i sklejoną z powrotem maską. Kas spojrzał w dół. Nie było widać, gdzie przepaść się kończy. Zwrócił oczy ponownie ku swojemu wybawcy, ale teraz za rękę trzymała go kobieta. Jej twarz przysłonił cień. – Zemsta! Dziewczyna puściła jego dłoń. Kas spadł w nieskończoną otchłań. Wtedy się obudził. Był zdyszany i spocony. Nie pamiętał gdzie jest ani jak się tu znalazł. Ktoś złapał go za ramię. – Spokojnie, spokojnie. Chłopak odwrócił głowę i ujrzał Baxtera, żołnierza służącego w flocie admirała Datesa. Baxter był jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Kasa podczas wojny. Został żołnierzem na chwilę przed jej rozpoczęciem. Zawsze golił głowę, gdy ginął członek jego oddziału. Teraz też był łysy. – Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? – Na statku. Leżysz w szpitalnym łóżku. Szpital? Kas zaczął sobie przypominać. – Była bitwa...o...Aleen. – Tak, a ty zabawiłeś się w Evenuma. Widziałem Jedi, którzy zatrzymywali pociski z blasterów, ale żeby zatrzymać pocisk z czołgu! Teraz już pamiętał wszystko. Aaron walczył na ziemi a Kas pomagał eskortować rannych. Kiedy jednak zobaczył czołg, mierzący w jego mistrza, natychmiast zareagował i zatrzymał pocisk w locie. Niestety nie wyszło mu to najlepiej i po dwóch sekundach strzał wyrwał mu się, zmieniając tor lotu prosto na chłopaka. Padawan wstał i rozciągnął się, po czym spytał: – Co z Aaronem? – Nic mu nie jest. Siedzi teraz z admirałem Datesem. Mogę cię do niego zaprowadzić. – Nie dzięki, znam drogę. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Kto wygrał? – My. – Baxter uśmiechnął się, choć nie widać było po nim radości – To zwycięstwo jednak nie przyszło nam łatwo. Z całej floty zostały tylko trzy statki. – Tylko trzy? Jak mamy walczyć trzema statkami? – Na razie nie będziemy. Lecimy do bazy wojskowej na Denon. Tam ma zostać sformowana nowa flota z niedobitków takich jak my. Rozdział II Droga z szpitala do mostku była długa, a do tego Kas i tak nie miał pewności, czy znajdzie tam Aarona. Mimo to było to najbardziej prawdopodobne miejsce jego obecnego pobytu. Zawsze po bitwie stara się zobaczyć, gdzie popełnił błąd, dlatego jest taki dobry. Mimo to, gdy dostał się do centrum dowodzenia, jego mistrza tam nie było. Na szczęście admirał Dates wiedział, gdzie Vilar się znajduje. – Jest u siebie. Mówił, że potrzebny mu odpoczynek. Aaron i odpoczynek?! Coś mi tu śmierdzi. Natychmiast udał się do jego kajuty. center Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, zauważył Aarona klęczącego na ziemi. – Pukać nie umiesz? – spytał z przekąsem mistrz, po czym wstał. – Jaki uczeń, taki mistrz. Vilar uśmiechnął się. To zawsze podobało się w nim Kasowi. Ma do siebie dystans. Nagle statek zatrząsł się i wszędzie zaczęły wybrzmiewać odgłosy alarmu. Aaron niezwłocznie wybiegł na korytarz, a Kas zaraz za nim. Rycerz Jedi chwycił za rękę przebiegającego obok żołnierza i spytał. – Żołnierzu, co się dzieje?! – Zaatakowano nas. – Kto? – spytali jednocześnie Aaron i Kas. – Sithowie. Mają przewagę liczebną. Kas przebiegł kilka metrów, by móc przez szybę zobaczyć statki wroga.Osiem niszczycieli i dwanaście krążowników. Nie mamy szans. – Kas, chodź tu do mnie! – krzyknął Aaron. Padawan natychmiast wykonał polecenie – Biegnij po Baxtera, Wallace'a, Reda i całą resztę. Będą chcieli przejąć statek. – Skąd to wiesz? Przecież mają nas jak na widelcu. – Zaufaj mi. Zbierz ludzi, zablokujemy im śluzę. Spotkamy się na miejscu. Rozdział III Z daleka słychać było strzały, co znaczyło, że żołnierze wroga dostali lub próbują się dostać na pokład. Kas biegł razem z Baxterem, Redem, Wallace'em i kilkoma żołnierzami, których napotkał po drodze. Młody padawan miał nadzieję, że jego mistrz nadal żyje i wciąż broni śluzy. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Minęła chwila i śluza znalazła się w zasięgu wzroku. Trzech żołnierzy leżało na ziemi z ranami postrzałowymi. Tylko jeden z nich był przytomny i trzymał się za rękę, gdzie dopadł go laser. Chłopak uklęknął przy nim na chwilę i urwał kawałek swojej szaty, po czym owinął nim ranę mężczyzny. Teraz Kas usłyszał coś więcej, niż dźwięk blasterów. Dla Jedi ten odgłos był dobrze znany. Miecz świetlny. Natychmiast aktywował swój oręż i wbiegł do śluzy. Pierwszym co dostrzegł był jego mistrz i wspierający go weteran wojskowy Republiki. Nieco dalej stali uzbrojeni po zęby wojskowi Imperium Sithów. – Do boju! – krzyknął za nim Baxter. Żołnierze Republiki natychmiast zajęli pozycje bojowe i zaczęli oddawać strzały. Kas pobiegł naprzód i natychmiast użył pchnięcia Mocą. Wrogowie będący najbardziej z przodu przewrócili się na swoich kolegów z tyłu. Mimo to oponenci nadal mieli przewagę. – Kas, wariant dwanaście! – powiedział Aaron. – Wariant jaki? – spytał Kas, jednak nie zdążył usłyszeć odpowiedzi, gdyż jego mistrz, przy pomocy Mocy, rzucił nim w stronę przeciwnika. Padawan zaczął wywijać mieczem we wszystkie strony, zabijając lub dotkliwie okaleczając wrogów, po czym wylądował na ziemi. Vicks nie przerwał ofensywy i dalej szarżował. Mimo dużego hałasu słyszał kroki Aarona, który również posuwał się do przodu. – Za Republikę! – krzyknął chłopak, gdy ciął kolejnych przeciwników. Chwilę potem dołączył do niego mistrz. Minęło jeszcze kilka sekund i ostatni wrogi żołnierz atakujący śluzę padł. Kas spojrzał na mistrza. Dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że Vilar ma na dolnej części brzucha ranę. – Wszystko gra? – spytał Kas, choć znał odpowiedź. Aaron przez chwilę patrzył na znak na ramieniu jednego z zabitych wojskowych Imperium Sithów. – Aaron, czy wszystko gra? – spytał jeszcze raz uczeń. – Tak, tak. – Jesteś ranny. – To nic takiego, dam radę. Red, Baxter, chodźcie ze mną, reszta pilnuje śluzy. – Co? – zdziwił się Kas – Co chcesz zrobić? Masz zamiar wysadzić reaktor czy jak? – Wysadzić reaktor? Nie, ale muszę coś sprawdzić. Flota Republiki niedługo dotrze. Musimy utrzymać główną śluzę. Sithowie nie mogą się dostać na pokład, jasne? – Tak, rozumiem, ale co chcesz sprawdzić? – Zaufaj mi. – odpowiedział Aaron po czym pobiegł razem z Baxterem i Redem. Kas spojrzał na znak, który widniał na ramieniu martwego żołnierza Imperium Sithów. Skądś znał ten znak, ale skąd? Minęła chwila, nim sobie przypomniał. – Wallace, pilnujcie śluzy, muszę powstrzymać Aarona. Zawartość *Kasimir Vicks |Postacie poboczne = *Bades *Baxter *Bonum Vicks *Darth Ehren *Dyson Vicks *Evenum *Ima Tho *Naravak Dates *Red *Wallace |Stworzenia = |Droidy = |Wydarzenia = *Bitwa o Aleen |Miejsca = * * * *Peralia **Świątynia Jedi na Peralii |Organizacje = *Imperium Sithów *Nowe Imperium *Sojusz Międzygalaktyczny *Trzecia Republika *Zakon Jedi K'sona Vicksa |Rasy = *Ludzie |Pojazdy = *Gwiezdny Niszczyciel typu Defender IV **Uzurpator |Technologia = |Różne = *Holokron Jedi *Holokron Sithów Dartha Reda }} Ciekawostki Kategoria:Oczami Jedi: Wielka Wojna